This invention relates to edge treatment for access flooring modules and other floor covering tiles and modules.
Access flooring or raised panel flooring typically includes a structure resting on a concrete slab or original floor and supporting panels that form an elevated floor surface. These panels often incorporate or are covered by decorative materials such as carpet, carpet tiles, solid vinyl, or high pressure plastic laminate (xe2x80x9cHPLxe2x80x9d). When such materials are used, it is often desirable to surround modules of such materials with contrasting materials to provide a xe2x80x9ctrimmed edgexe2x80x9d or grouted appearance. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,491 for an xe2x80x9cElevated Floor Panel With Integral Trimxe2x80x9d describes one such edging treatment. Another such edge treatment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,555. These prior edge treatments do not, however, solve all of the problems associated with use of decorative surfaces for access floors.
The flooring trim of this invention is a plastic strip intended for use with high pressure plastic laminate (HPL) modules or other decorative modules used on access flooring. The strip may, for instance, be extruded polyvinyl chloride but could also be manufactured of a variety of other plastics and could be made from decorative metals such as brass or aluminum. The cross sectional shape of the strip is generally rectangular with a rectangular tab that: (1) protrudes from one of the narrow edges of the rectangle, (2) is thinner than the height of the strip and (3) has one surface flush with the bottom of the strip. A portion of the edge of the floor covering with which the strip is used, and having the same shape as the tab, is removed from the floor covering. For instance, a rectangular rabbet can be removed from the underside of, or formed in, the peripheral edge of the floor covering. The protruding tab of the trim strip is then xe2x80x9ccapturedxe2x80x9d within this rabbet, thereby securely engaging the trim strip when the floor covering is installed on or bonded to the access flooring structure. This mechanical engagement may be enhanced by utilizing adhesive.
Typically, the trim strips are sprayed with a water based contact adhesive before they are attached to the covered panels. Alternatively, such adhesive can be applied with a roller or pre-applied and initially protected with a release film. Solvent-based contact adhesive could be used in lieu of water borne adhesives, as could epoxy and cyanoacrylate adhesives. Additional, hot melt adhesive could be used.
The peripheral edge of the covered panel could be formed with the desired rabbet during manufacture of the covered panel, but it typically will be more practical to rout the underside of a full thickness floor covering panel in order to form the rabbet. A variety of thicknesses are possible, including HPL thicknesses of approximately {fraction (1/16)}th inch and xe2x85x9th inch. Trim strips should be generally the same thickness as the floor covering. Trim joints at panel corners can be butt joints or mitered joints.
As will be appreciated by one skilled in the art, because the resulting flooring top surface is flat and smooth, without significant differences in level between the HPL panels and decorative edge treatment, dirt, dust and other debris will not be trapped at panel edges. Nevertheless, it may be desirable for the thickness of the trim to be slightly less than that of the adjacent panel in order to reduce wear on the trim.
The presence of the trim helps protects the floor covering edge from delamination and other degradation, particularly in response to loads applied during normal use. Because only the underside of a portion of the edge of the floor covering is removed, leaving the top decorative surface intact, there is reduced degradation of the floor covering and less damage to the wear surface and its performance characteristics than would otherwise be the case. The essentially flat surface that results from use of this trim with covered panels avoids depressions along the floor surface that can cause impact loads to result from rolling traffic over panel joints and edges.
The mechanical lock that result from having an edge of the floor covering overlie a portion of the trim strip and having adjacent trim strips abutting, together with use of adhesive, substantially enhances the physical integrity of the structure and prevents trim strips from falling off.